Warrior from The Past
by Princess Fantasia
Summary: Awalnya dikira akan tiba di zaman yang diinginkan, tapi ternyata malah tiba di masa yang lebih jauh di masa depan. Semua telah terjadi dan tidak dapat kembali. Sekarang hanya bisa menjalankan saja tanpa tahu apakah bisa pulang atau tidak ke masa lalu...
1. Chapter 1

**Lanjutan dari "Time Future", fandom Mega Man.**

**_Disclaimer_: _All _****Mega Man** Characters dan _All **Black Rock Shooter** Characters_ punya pemilik masing-masing.

**_Warning_: OCs, OOC, jalan cerita kayaknya membingungkan, kemungkinan bisa melenceng dari **_**canon**_**-nya, ada tokoh yang di-**_**pairing**_**-kan dengan OC, dll.**

* * *

**Episode 1**

* * *

"Ciel, ayo cepat!" seru seorang pemuda berambut pendek berwarna keabuan dengan pakaian dominan hijau. Dia menarik tangan si gadis pirang berpakaian dominan merah jambu yang terlihat sudah kelelahan.

"Tunggu, Lance! Aku tidak bisa berlari secepat dirimu!" kata Ciel.

"Kalau kita tidak cepat, mereka bisa membunuh kita!" ujar Lance. "Kalau saja kau tidak mementingkan penelitianmu tadi, kita pasti tidak perlu lari-lari seperti ini. Kita pasti sudah di tempat aman sekarang."

Ciel hanya menatap murung. Memang benar. Semua ini salahnya. Kalau saja dia mau ikut dengan yang lain untuk evakuasi, kondisi mereka tidak akan seperti sekarang. Tapi, kenapa Lance mau saja terus bersamanya kalau tahu kondisinya akan seperti ini?

Lance menarik gadis itu masuk ke sebuah bangunan. Pintu ditutup rapat-rapat dan mereka berdua merapatkan badan di dinding. Lance mengintip sedikit dari balik lubang kecil yang terdapat di pintu. Terlihat beberapa robot berbentuk lebah hitam bergaris dan bersayap hijau sebesar anjing dewasa yang lewat begitu saja di depan bangunan yang dijadikan tempat persembunyian Ciel dan Lance.

Lance menghela nafas lega begitu robot-robot lebah itu menjauh. "Untuk sementara kita berhasil lolos." Dia duduk bersandar di samping Ciel yang duduk sambil menunduk murung. "Tempat evakuasi masih jauh. Jadi, kita masih harus bekerja keras untuk sampai ke sana."

"Kalau saja... Zero ada di sini," gumam Ciel.

Lance mendengus. "Bukannya aku tidak percaya padamu kalau Zero ada di suatu tempat, tapi sebaiknya jangan terlalu banyak berharap padanya. Bisa dibilang kondisinya itu mirip X yang juga dulunya menghilang entah ke mana. Tapi, dia juga tidak pernah muncul lagi sekarang."

Keheningan lewat di antara mereka untuk beberapa saat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Lance, beberapa bulan ini... kau sering sibuk sendiri sampai jarang terlihat. Terlebih semenjak para... alien itu mulai menginvasi. Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan belakangan ini?" tanya Ciel, kembali membuka pembicaraan.

Lance terdiam. Dia tidak berani menjawabnya karena Ciel pasti tidak akan mempercayainya. Tidak akan pernah mempercayai apa yang telah ia lakukan itu. Gadis itu pasti akan menganggap dirinya gila karena semua yang dilakukan itu memang secara logis tidaklah mungkin terjadi.

"Lance...," desak Ciel.

Lance tetap tidak mau menjawabnya.

Tiba-tiba langit-langit bangunan di depan mereka runtuh. Lance dan Ciel segera berdiri dan bergerak menjauh. Lance berdiri di hadapan Ciel, bertindak melindunginya. Debu di sana berterbangan dan perlahan mulai memudar.

Terlihat sosok wanita bertopi kerucut ala penyihir dan berambut ungu sebahu. Dia memakai baju hitam yang dikancing tepat di tengah dadanya sehingga belahan dadanya terlihat, _legging_ ungu terang yang bagian lututnya dipasang sabuk untuk menyambung kain hitam panjang dari atas lutut hingga pergelangan kaki. Sabuk pinggang yang cukup lebar melingkar diagonal di pinggangnya dan tangannya yang mengenakan sarung tangan yang terbuat dari logam dengan bentuk seperti rangka jari logam, memegang sebuah kapak besar yang bagian kepalanya berbentuk agak bulat.

Ciel dan Lance tahu siapa gadis itu. Dia adalah salah satu anggota Seven Apostles Kelas A, MEFE. Anggota dari pasukan alien yang menginvasi Bumi sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Ah~ Kalian ini salah satu anggota Resistance, bukan?" tanya MEFE dengan gaya yang seperti wanita kegenitan. "Akhirnya ada anggota lain yang bisa kubunuh. Aku bosan karena anggota Resistance yang kutemui semakin sedikit saja."

Ciel dan Lance semakin termundur karena kata-kata wanita itu yang terdengar begitu yakin kalau soal membunuh.

MEFE memutar kapaknya sekali dan mengarahkannya ke depan. "Bersiaplah. Kita akan mulai bermain sekarang," ucapnya. Dia pun mulai memasang kuda-kuda menyerang.

Lance tak dapat berkutik karena dia bukan seorang petarung. Hanya seorang ilmuan biasa yang memiliki kelebihan di otak, bukan di otot. Sedangkan Ciel memejamkan erat matanya sambil berharap Zero akan datang menolong seperti dulu.

_Zero..._

MEFE tiba-tiba lenyap dari pandangan dan tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Ciel dan Lance dengan kapak yang siap diayunkan. Namun, sebelum kapak diayunkan, sebuah tembakan menjebol pintu dan terus melesat mengenai MEFE hingga wanita itu terhempas jauh. Ciel dan Lance terkejut. Mereka langsung melihat ke arah datangnya tembakan.

Awalnya Ciel mengira itu Zero. Tapi, ternyata bukan. Yang berdiri di sana adalah seorang gadis remaja berusia belasan tahun dengan pakaian serba hitam yang pada jaketnya terdapat gambar bintang putih di bagian dada kiri, berambut hitam panjang sepunggung yang diikat ekor kuda, dan mengenakan kacamata. Di tangan kanannya, terdapat sebuah meriam hitam besar dengan panjang hampir sama dengan tinggi gadis itu.

"Black Rock Shooter...," gumam Lance tanpa sadar.

Ciel mendengarnya, tapi masih belum mengerti apa maksudnya.

Gadis itu melangkah masuk seraya MEFE berdiri sambil mendengus kesal karena terlempar tadi.

"Kurang ajar!" umpat MEFE. "Kau akan membayarnya!"

Wanita ungu itu melesat maju ke arah si gadis hitam. Meriam yang berada di tangan si gadis hitam berubah menjadi sebuah katana hitam. Gadis itu juga melesat maju dan pertempuran di antara mereka pun dimulai dengan sangat sengit.

Lance segera menarik Ciel untuk menjauh dari area pertempuran. Mereka keluar dari gedung. Tepat saat itu, si gadis hitam menjebol dinding karena terhempas. Tapi, dia berhasil mengendalikan tubuhnya agar tetap berdiri biarpun sedikit terseret ke belakang.

MEFE berjalan keluar dari gedung melalui dinding yang jebol. Wajahnya tersenyum senang. "Baru kali ini aku melihat ada manusia yang bisa bertarung seperti itu," ucapnya.

Setetes cairan merah jatuh di atas aspal yang berasal dari pipi si gadis hitam yang tergores. Ciel terbelalak. Gadis itu memang manusia. Tapi, bagaimana mungkin manusia bisa bertarung dengan kekuatan dan kecepatan seperti barusan?

Biarpun begitu, Lance sama sekali tidak terlihat terkejut. Dia malah terlihat... senang juga. Tapi, dalam arti lain. Ciel dapat melihatnya. Terutama setelah pemuda itu menggumamkan kalimat "Black Rock Shooter".

MEFE meletakkan tangannya di pinggang. "Menarik sekali, ya, kau ini. Aku salut," pujinya. "Tapi, aku belum selesai mengujimu." Dia kembali melesat maju.

Kali ini si gadis hitam tidak menggunakan pedang hitamnya. Dia mengubah kembali menjadi meriam hitam yang sebelumnya. Lalu, dia membidik ke arah MEFE. Ditembakkannya meriamnya itu. Peluru yang berupa bola-bola energi biru melesat ke arah MEFE, tapi MEFE dapat menghindarinya sehingga dia berhasil tiba di tempat si gadis hitam. Dia mengayunkan kapaknya dengan sangat cepat dan kuat. Untunglah si gadis hitam dapat menghindarinya tepat waktu. Serangan MEFE jadi mengenai aspal jalan dan menimbulkan dentuman keras. Aspal jalan sampai ada yang terlepas dan retak.

Si gadis hitam segera melakukan serangan selanjutnya. Dia mengubah meriamnya menjadi _machine gun_ dengan tiga moncong peluru. Ukuranya jauh lebih besar dari meriamnya yang sebelumnya. Dia menembakkan senjatanya itu. Ratusan peluru melesat ke arah MEFE dalam kecepatan tinggi. Selongsong pelurunya yang kosong berterbangan keluar dari dalam senjatanya.

MEFE mencoba menangkisnya dengan kapaknya. Tembakan dari si gadis hitam membuat debu di sekitar MEFE berterbangan hingga wanita itu tidak lagi terlihat karena tertutup debu.

Si gadis hitam menghentikan tembakannya. Lalu, dikembalikannya wujud senjata itu seperti semula. Debu di sekitar MEFE mulai menghilang dan memperlihatkan MEFE yang terduduk sambil memegang kapaknya. Wajahnya tampak lelah.

"Kau ternyata di luar dugaan, ya," ucap MEFE yang masih bisa-bisanya memasang senyum angkuh. "Tapi, bukan berarti aku akan menyerah."

Dalam sekejap MEFE menghilang.

Si gadis hitam meletakkan meriamnya di punggungnya. Tangan kanannya mengangkat sedikit meriamnya yang berada di belakangnya itu di bagian pangkal senjatanya. Ciel dan Lance berjalan menghampiri gadis itu.

"Terima kasih. Kau telah menolong kami," ucap Ciel.

"Sama-sama," sahut si gadis hitam.

"Aku Ciel dan ini temanku Lance. Kami dari Resistance." Ciel memperkenalkan dirinya dan Lance. "Boleh kami tahu siapa namamu?"

Si gadis berpakaian serba hitam itu terdiam sejenak. "Namaku Tia," jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu, Tia, kau mau ikut kami ke tempat kami?" ajak Ciel.

"Ya, tentu saja," jawab Tia sambil tersenyum tipis. "Aku juga bisa sekali melindungi kalian dalam perjalanan."

"Baguslah. Ayo, kita jalan sekarang saja," kata Ciel semangat.

Mereka bertiga kemudian berjalan meninggalkan tempat yang sempat manjadi area pertarungan itu.

Lance melirik ke arah Tia yang melihat-lihat sekitar dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Hei, Tia, kalau boleh tahu, kau berasal dari mana?" tanya Ciel, kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Yang jelas jauh dari sini," jawab Tia. "Bukannya aku tidak mau memberitahu, tapi aku hanya tidak ingin tempatku yang belum dijangkau mereka sampai diketahui musuh karena aku mengatakannya. Orang-orang di tempat tinggalku sama sekali tidak ada yang tahu mengenai semua kekacauan ini."

"Belum tahu?" Ciel merasa heran. Soalnya serangan alien itu seharusnya sudah tersebar luas. "Setidaknya mereka di sana masih aman, 'kan?"

"Ya," sahut Tia.

"Dan kau... benar-benar manusia?" tanya Ciel berhati-hati. Takut akan menyinggung perasaan Tia.

Tia terdiam sejenak. "Aku benar-benar manusia murni," jawabnya. "Aku mengerti kalau kalian tidak akan percaya bahwa aku manusia karena aku bisa menyaingi kekuatan wanita tadi."

"Maaf," ucap Ciel menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Tia sambil tersenyum agar memperlihatkan dirinya memang tidak akan tersinggung akan hal itu.

"Sekarang... kita bisa lebih tenang karena ada yang bisa menyaingi mereka," kata Lance. "Kita tertolong," sambungnya sambil menatap Tia.

"Ya," sahut Ciel. "Mohon bantuannya, ya, Tia," ucapnya pada Tia.

Tia hanya mengangguk sedikit sambil tersenyum tipis.

* * *

-x-x-

* * *

"Kak Ciel!"

Alouette berlari ke arah Ciel yang baru masuk dan langsung memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Ciel membalas pelukannya. Anggota Resistance yang lain pun terlihat sangat senang dan lega dengan kedatangan Ciel yang dalam keadaan selamat. Lance hanya menatap sambil tersenyum di belakang Ciel.

"Aku pulang, Alouette," ucap Ciel pelan.

Alouette melepas pelukannya. Wajahnya terlihat cemas. "Aku cemas sekali karena Kakak lama sekali datangnya."

"Maaf, ya. Tidak akan Kakak ulangi lagi, kok. Kakak janji," kata Ciel.

"Kau benar-benar membuat kami gelisah saja." Neige berjalan menghampiri Ciel. "Lain kali, kami akan benar-benar menyeretmu dengan paksa bila kau mengulanginya lagi," ancam gadis berambut merah itu.

Mendadak semuanya terdiam begitu Tia masuk. Penampilannya yang mencolok disertai dengan meriam besar yang dibawanya, benar-benar membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Oh, perkenalkan semua. Dia ini Tia. Dia yang akan membantu kita menghadapi Seven Apostles," kata Ciel, memperkenalkan Tia.

Tia mengangguk sedikit sambil tersenyum tipis.

Semua yang ada di ruangan tersebut saling berbisik. Tia jadi terlihat tidak tenang karena hal itu.

Neige berjalan mendekati Tia. Dia memperhatikan Tia dari atas sampai bawah. "Kau tidak terlihat kuat sebenarnya," komentarnya, "kalau saja kau tidak membawa benda besar di belakangmu itu. Itu apa?"

"Ini... senjataku," jawab Tia. "Kunamakan Rock Cannon." Dia memperlihatkannya ke depan.

Neige semakin terkejut setelah melihat dengan jelas besarnya senjata itu. Begitu juga dengan anggota Resistance yang lain.

"Kau tidak merasa berat?" tanya Neige.

"Bagiku tidak," jawab Tia. "Aku tidak tahu kalau menurut kalian. Tapi, kenapa kalian terkejut melihatnya? Kupikir kalian tidak akan terkejut."

Lance mulai berfirasat tidak enak bagi dirinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ciel tidak mengerti.

Tia merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas. "Senjata ini kuterima beserta kertas ini. Di sini tertulis kalau senjataku ini dikirim oleh salah satu ilmuan dari sini. Tapi, karena ditulis dengan cara diketik, aku bisa berkesimpulan kalau siapa saja bisa melakukannya."

Semua jadi saling pandang dengan tatapan heran dan bingung. Ciel yang lebih bingung lagi. Ilmuan yang ada di Resistance saat ini hanyalah dirinya dan Lance. Dan dirinya tidak mengirim benda semacam itu. Melihat saja baru kali ini. Itu artinya...

Lance hendak mengendap-endap pergi. Sayangnya, Tia membanting moncong Rock Cannon dengan keras yang membuat Lance terhenti. Tia menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau yang kirim?" tanyanya dengan tatapan dingin dan tajam.

Tatapan semuanya langsung tertuju pada Lance. Pemuda itu jadi tidak berkutik. Dia akhirnya menyerah. "Ya, aku yang mengirimnya," jawabnya.

"Kau yang membuat senjata ini?" tanya Ciel tidak percaya. "Apa ini yang membuatmu sibuk belakangan ini?"

"Ya, Ciel. Aku sibuk dengan semua pembuatan itu. Aku pun harus mencari siapa yang bisa menggunakannya. Dan akhirnya aku menemukan Tia yang kurasa bisa menggunakannya. Soalnya aku tidak lagi mau mengharapkan pahlawan kita di masa lalu akan muncul lagi. Bukannya aku tidak percaya. Hanya saja kita harus segera mencari bantuan baru sebelum semua bertambah buruk."

Tia masih menatap tajam padanya. Lance tahu siapa gadis itu sebenarnya. Gadis itu pasti marah karena membuatnya datang ke sini dan terlibat dengan masalah yang sama sekali tidak ada kaitannya dengan dirinya.

Tatapan mata Tia berubah menjadi terlihat biasa. "Terima kasih senjatanya. Itu sangat membantu," ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Lance menangkap makna lain dari ucapan Tia itu. Dia merasa kalau Tia pasti ingin membicarakannya berdua saja dengan dirinya.

"Ng... Ciel," panggil Tia.

"Ya?" sahut Ciel.

"Apa kau tahu Reploid yang bernama X dan Zero? Aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka."

Semua orang jadi menatap terkejut.

"Ada yang salah?" tanya Tia bingung.

"Mereka...," Ciel tampak ragu.

"Mereka sudah lama menghilang," jawab Lance yang melanjutkan jawaban Ciel.

Tia terbelalak syok. "Menghilang?"

* * *

-x-x-

* * *

Tia tidak dapat percaya dengan apa yang barusan diucapkan Lance. X dan Zero menghilang?

"Setelah Perang Elf, X menghilang. Kabarnya dia menyegel Dark Elf yang saat itu digunakan untuk mengakhiri perang," jelas Lance. "Lalu, setelah senjata Ragnarok dihancurkan oleh Zero, dia juga menghilang sampai sekarang. Banyak yang berpendapat dia tidak mungkin selamat dari ledakan saat Ragnarok hancur. Tapi, banyak juga yang percaya dia selamat dan kini berada di suatu tempat."

Tia semakin terguncang.

"Apa kau sama sekali tidak tahu tentang mereka berdua?" tanya Ciel.

"Tidak," jawab Tia. "Aku... hanya mendengar kabar mereka yang selama ini banyak menolong. Jadi, begitu tiba di sini, aku ingin sekali bertemu mereka. Tapi, ternyata mereka... Mungkin bukan keberuntunganku untuk bisa bertemu mereka."

Tia mencoba bersikap kalau dirinya hanya kecewa biasa karena tidak bisa bertemu dengan X dan Zero. Tapi, sebenarnya dirinya merasa sangat sedih karena orang yang dia kenal dulu telah hilang. Dia ingin menangis, tapi ditahan saja. Hanya saja... semua itu... kenapa terasa ada yang mengganjal saja di pikirannya?

Tia melirik ke arah Lance. Dia yakin pemuda itu pasti tahu semuanya. Tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi setelah Tia mengetahui kalau pemuda itu yang mengirimnya senjata. Pemuda itu juga pasti orang berjubah yang pernah ia temui saat berada di Markas Maverick Hunter. Dan dia pun yakin, pemuda itulah yang membuatnya kini berada di tempatnya berada sekarang.

* * *

-x-x-

* * *

Tia menemui Lance yang berada di ruangannya sendirian. Ruangan yang penuh dengan komputer dan berbagai macam dokumen dan peralatan elektronika yang tentu saja tidak ada di zamannya, di masa lalu. Awal abad 21.

Lance berbalik ketika menyadari ada yang datang. Dia tidak terkejut begitu melihat Tia yang datang ke ruangannya. "Kau pasti ingin tahu semuanya," tebaknya.

"Jelaskan semuanya. Juga mengenai rencanamu padaku. Aku yakin kau melakukan semua ini setelah kau merencanakannya. Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?"

Lance kembali menghadap ke meja kerjanya. "Bukannya bermaksud memanfaatkanmu," ujarnya. "Sekarang keadaan di masa kini sangatlah kacau. Apalagi setelah kepergiannya X dan Zero. Aku membuat penelitian yang bisa dianggap gila. Jadi, aku membuatnya diam-diam. Penelitian itu kuberi nama Black Rock Shooter. Aku melakukan penelitian itu agar manusia bisa bertarung dengan alien itu. Sebab kalau membuat Reploid yang seperti X dan Zero, kurasa waktunya tidak akan cukup. Bisa-bisa kami semua sudah musnah duluan sebelum Reploid itu rampung."

Tia mendengarkan dengan diam sambil bersandar di dinding.

"Aku memilihmu karena hanya kau yang memiliki DNA yang pas untuk menggunakan obat yang kubuat itu," lanjut Lance. "Tapi, karena kau yang memiliki DNA itu berasal dari masa lalu, aku pun harus mencari cara untuk memanggilmu ke sini."

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan DNA-ku dan bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku dari masa lalu?" tanya Tia.

"Mungkin ini sebuah keberuntungan. Secara tidak sengaja aku menemukan rambutmu di reruntuhan kota lama yang telah hancur ketika masa Perang Maverick. Setelah kuteliti, kau memiliki DNA yang kucari. Namun, begitu kucaritahu tentang dirimu dari data penduduk, ternyata kau berasal dari masa lalu. Jauh dari masa lalu," jelas Lance, pandangannya tetap pada komputer yang ada di depannya.

"Kau menemukannya saat kau keluar negeri?" tanya Tia.

"Ya," jawab Lance.

"Itu artinya kau sudah melakukan penelitian ini sebelum penyerangan terjadi. Aku rasa mustahil kau bisa pergi ke luar negeri di saat terjadi pertempuran ini," duga Tia.

"Memang benar," sahut Lance. "Penelitian itu aku lakukan beberapa bulan sebelum penyerangan terjadi. Mungkin ini sedikit konyol, tapi ketika itu aku secara tidak sengaja menangkap pesan dari alien itu yang berisi kalau mereka akan melakukan invasi ke Bumi. Itu sebabnya aku langsung melakukan penelitian ini."

"Lalu... mengenai caramu memanggilku ke sini dan juga mengirimku ke masa sekitar seratus tahun yang lalu?" Tia sudah tahu kalau dirinya sekarang berada di masa sekitar 100 tahun yang akan datang dari kunjungannya yang sebelumnya.

"Itu juga karena aku menemukan alat dimensi waktu yang entah dibuat oleh siapa. Tapi, sudah rusak setelah kupakai untuk membawamu ke sini. Lebih tepatnya hancur karena terkena serangan. Dan mengenai kenapa aku mengirimmu ke masa 100 tahun yang lalu saat di mana keadaan bisa dibilang masih dikategorikan 'aman', itu supaya kau ada alasan untuk kembali untuk menolong bila mengetahui ada masalah yang akan terjadi pada tempat di mana teman-temanmu berada. Itu setelah aku berusaha mencari informasi kapan sebenarnya Perang Maverick dimulai. Kau tidak akan mau menolong kami kalau kudatangkan kau begitu saja tanpa kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kau pasti akan minta langsung dipulangkan."

Tia terdiam sejenak. "Kalau alat itu kini sudah rusak, aku tidak akan bisa pulang ke masaku. Aku terjebak di sini, 'kan?"

Lance menghentikan pekerjaannya. "Maafkan aku soal itu. Sebenarnya aku sudah berencana memulangkanmu bila semua pertarungan ini selesai. Tapi, aku tidak menyangka kalau alatnya malah akan rusak saat kau sudah kubawa ke sini."

Tia melangkah ke depan pintu dan berhenti di sana. "Semua sudah terjadi. Aku juga sudah memutuskan untuk membantu di sini. Aku anggap ini hanya melanjutkan perjuangan X dan Zero... yang sangat aku sayangi." Lalu, dia melangkah keluar.

Lance menunduk. Sebenarnya dia merasa sangat bersalah juga telah melibatkan orang yang seharusnya tidak terlibat sama sekali.

"Maaf, Tia... Maaf... Black Rock Shooter..."

* * *

-x-x-

* * *

Langkah Tia berhenti ketika dia sudah berada jauh dari ruangan Lance. Tubuhnya yang mendadak terasa lemas, bersandar di dinding. Suara isak tangis keluar dari mulutnya. Air matanya pun mengalir di pipinya.

Rencana kalau dirinya akan pulang dengan selamat setelah masalah di masa depan ini selesai, telah pupus setelah tahu kenyataannya dari Lance. Dia akan terjebak di masa depan selamanya.

_Maaf, semuanya... Aku... sepertinya tidak akan bisa pulang..._

* * *

-x-x-

* * *

Di layar monitor detektor, muncul banyak sinyal merah yang menandakan adanya benda asing yang mendekat. Setelah diselidiki...

"Terdeteksi pasukan alien mendekat!" seru Rouge.

"Apa?" seru Ciel, terkejut.

"Mereka masih jauh, tapi... kalau jumlahnya sebanyak ini..."

Ciel menjadi khawatir dengan keadaan sekarang.

"Eh, tunggu. Ada sesuatu yang bergerak cepat ke tempat mereka," sambung Rouge. "Akan kutampilkan di layar."

Tak lama kemudian, layar monitor utama menampilkan gambar orang yang bergerak cepat. Semuanya yang berada di ruang operator, terkejut melihat siapa itu.

"Tia? Sejak kapan?" gumam Ciel.

Lance yang berdiri di dekat pintu, hanya menatap dengan pandangan sayu ke layar monitor utama.

* * *

-x-x-

* * *

Tia terus berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tangan kanannya membawa Rock Cannon. Jauh di depannya, dia dapat melihat para robot berbagai ukuran yang bergerak mendekat. Lalu, Tia melompat ke jauh di udara sambil men-_charge_ Rock Cannon. Kemudian dia menembakkan meriamnya itu ke arah para robot alien. Cahaya energi yang ditembakkan begitu besar dan memusnahkan hampir semua robot yang datang.

Tia mendarat ke permukaan tanah. Dia mengubah senjatanya menjadi pedang besar dan kembali berlari maju ke arah para robot. Para robot yang tersisa dia tebas dengan pedang besarnya itu. Ketika berhadapan kembali dengan robot berukuran besar yang memiliki moncong seperti meriam dan berkaki enam seperti serangga, Tia mengubah kembali senjatanya menjadi Rock Cannon, lalu menembak tepat di tengah moncong robot itu sehingga robot itu meledak. Tia segera melompat menjauh.

Baru juga kakinya menginjak permukaan tanah, puluhan peluru bola energi kecil melesat ke arahnya yang membuatnya langsung melompat kembali menghindari serangan. Saat tengah melayang di udara, dia melihat wanita ungu yang tadi, MEFE, tengah bersiap menebaskan kapak hitam ungu besarnya.

Tia segera menangkis serangan MEFE dengan Rock Cannon. Tapi, serangannya yang begitu kuat dan tengah melayang, membuat Tia tetap terhempas dengan cepat ke tanah sampai tanah berkawah. Tia meringis kesakitan.

Ketika dia membuka matanya, dia melihat MEFE sedang meluncur ke arahnya dengan kapak yang siap kembali ditebas. Dia pun segera salto ke belakang tepat sesaat sebelum senjata MEFE mendarat dan melubangi tanah tempat Tia mendarat sebelumnya.

"Gerakanmu cepat juga rupanya, ya," puji MEFE sambil mencabut kapaknya tertanam cukup dalam di permukaan tanah. "Bagaimana menurutmu, LLWO?"

Seorang pria berambut perak dengan sedikit warna hitam di bagian kanannya serta berpakaian dominan hitam bergaris hijau dan putih, berjalan menghampiri MEFE. Tangan kanannya terdapat senjata seperti senapan dengan dua lubang peluru dan terdapat dua tongkat panjang di bagian atas dan bawah senjatanya itu. Bentuknya jadi lebih menyerupai panah dengan dua busur yang disatukan ketimbang sebuah senapan. Sedangkan tangan kirinya terdapat sarung tangan logam tebal berwarna hijau.

"Memang berbeda," ujar LLWO. "Sangat langka malah ada manusia yang bisa seperti itu. Tapi, aku ragu kalau dia memang sekuat yang kau perkirakan, MEFE. Tapi...," dia menatap ke belakang di mana banyak bangkai robot yang bergeletak yang hanya tinggal serpihan kecil saja. "Dia akan menjadi sangat mengganggu kalau dibiarkan begitu saja."

Tia semakin waspada.

Kedua orang yang dianggap alien oleh Resistance karena bukan berasal dari Bumi itu, mendadak hilang dari hadapan. Bukan hilang, tapi bergerak sangat cepat sampai tak dapat terlihat. Tia langsung mengganti meriamnya dengan pedang katana hitamnya, Black Blade. MEFE tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapannya yang langsung dilanjutkan dengan serangan tebasan kapaknya. Untungnya Tia dapat menangkisnya tepat waktu.

Di sampingnya pun tiba-tiba muncul LLWO yang siap menembak. Karena berada dalam posisi yang tidak bisa bergerak leluasa, Tia pun terkena tembakannya dan terhempas. Luka di tubuhnya memang langsung pulih dalam beberapa saat, tapi darahnya serta rasa sakitnya masih membekas di tubuhnya.

Tia mencoba tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit yang masih sangat terasa dan kembali bangkit menyerang. Dia mengubah kembali senjatanya menjadi Rock Cannon dan menembak dengan tembakan beruntun, namun dapat dihindari semua.

Begitu dia dapat melihat MEFE berhenti, dia langsung merubah Rock Cannon menjadi Stun Snipe, sejenis senapan sniper dengan ukuran lebih besar dan panjang dari senapan sniper pada umumnya. Dia langsung membidik dan menembakkan senjatanya itu tepat mengenai MEFE yang membuatnya tidak bergerak. Kesempatan itu tidak dia buang. Dia kembali memunculkan Black Blade dan menebas MEFE. Seketika itu MEFE terduduk sambil merintih kesakitan, biarpun tidak terlihat ada bekas tebasan di tubuhnya.

Tia segera melompat menjauh ketika melihat LLWO muncul sambil men-_charge_ senjatanya dan menembak. Bola energi hijau yang keluar hampir mengenai Tia ketika gadis itu bergerak menghindar.

Tia mendarat cukup jauh dari MEFE. Akan tetapi, dia baru menyadari kalau ada yang lain di belakangnya. Sosok makhluk besar dengan berbaju baja hitam bergaris jingga yang menutup seluruh tubuhnya, kecuali wajahnya. Sosok itu memukul Tia dengan kuat sampai terhempas jauh dan tersungkur di tanah. Tia pun hanya bisa meringis kembali setelah terkena pukulan itu.

Sambil menahan rasa sakit, Tia mengangkat wajahnya, melihat kembali sosok yang tadi memukulnya. Di atas sosok seperti monster itu, berdiri seorang wanita berkacamata dan berambut jingga serta mengenakan baju zirah jingga terang. Dia berdiri seperti menunggangi monster yang dibawahnya itu karena memegang rantai yang terhubung dengan kepala si monster. Di tangannya yang lain, dia memegang sebilah pedang jingga.

"Ternyata dia memang merepotkan. Padahal hanya seorang diri," ucap wanita itu.

"Dia memang menyebalkan, SZZU," umpat MEFE.

Dengan susah payah, Tia berdiri dengan bertumpu pada pedangnya. Dia menatap semua lawannya. Tiga, ah, bukan... Empat lawan satu. Bukannya itu tidak adil? Tapi, mereka adalah makhluk-makhluk yang ingin menginvasi Bumi. Pasti tidak peduli apa itu adil atau tidak. Yang penting tujuan mereka tercapai.

Tapi, kalau seperti ini terus...

LLWO tiba-tiba muncul di belakang sambil membidikkan senjatanya ke belakang kepala Tia, membuat gadis itu tidak berkutik.

_Celaka..._

LLWO baru saja mau menembak, tapi dia malah membatalkannya dan segera menghindar ketika sebuah bola energi biru melesat ke arahnya dari samping. Bola itu lewat dan menghantam permukaan tanah.

Lalu, dari atas SZZU, seseorang meluncur turun sambil menebaskan pedang cahayanya. Tapi, monster yang ditunggangi SZZU dapat menahannya dengan tangannya dan mendorong si penyerang itu. Si penyerang itu melompat mundur dan mendarat tak jauh di depan Tia.

Orang yang sepertinya ingin menolongnya itu jelas adalah Reploid. Dia berambut pirang panjang yang hampir menyentuh tanah, berarmor merah, dan membawa pedang cahaya berwarna hijau. Semua itu terlihat familiar di mata Tia. Kemudian satu Reploid lagi yang berlari dan berdiri tak jauh di belakang Tia, berhadapan dengan LLWO. Mengenakan armor biru dengan tangan kanan yang membentuk senjata _buster_. Dia juga terlihat familiar di mata Tia.

"Kalian..." Tia menatap tidak percaya.

"Benar-benar menyebalkan. Kenapa kita harus mengurus masalah di sini lagi, X?" gerutu Reploid berarmor merah.

"Kalau tidak separah ini, kita memang tidak perlu turun tangan, 'kan, Zero," ujar Reploid berarmor biru.

Bagi Tia yang mendapat informasi kalau X dan Zero sudah tidak diketahui keberadaannya, ini seperti sebuah keajaiban. Mereka... kini berada di dekatnya untuk menolongnya.

* * *

-x-x-

* * *

Semua yang berada di ruangan operator tercengang ketika melihat siapa yang muncul untuk menolong Tia.

"Tidak mungkin...," gumam Ciel.

"Itu X... dan Zero... Itu mereka, 'kan?" ucap Lance.

Ciel tersenyum senang. "Mereka... kembali..."

* * *

-x-x-

* * *

Tia menegakkan badannya sambil terus menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. X dan Zero yang dikenalnya di masa 100 tahun yang lalu, kini kembali muncul di hadapannya. Dia merasa sangat bahagia dan haru karena bisa kembali melihat kawan-kawannya itu.

_Kak X... Kak Zero..._

"Hei, Nona. Aku tidak tahu siapa kau sebenarnya, tapi jangan pernah mencoba bertarung sendirian bila musuh lebih dari satu," pesan Zero.

Tia hanya tersenyum maklum. Sayang sekali, mereka sudah tidak mengenali dirinya yang sekarang yang penampilannya sudah berubah dari pertemuan sebelumnya. Dulu rambutnya pendek, sekarang rambutnya panjang dan mengenakan kacamata. Bagaimana mereka bisa mengenal?

X melirik sedikit ke arah gadis berpakaian serba hitam di belakangnya itu. Dia memperhatikan cukup lama gadis itu sebelum kembali memfokuskan pada musuh di hadapannya.

"Kita akan lanjutkan bicaranya lagi setelah menyelesaikan urusan dengan mereka," sambung Zero, memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

"Ya," sahut Tia singkat sambil memunculkan Rock Cannon.

Pertarungan pun kembali dilanjutkan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode 2**

Semua petarung tampak kelelahan. Baik pihak protagonis ataupun antagonis. Karena kelihatannya tidak akan ada yang menang ataupun kalah, pihak alien pun pergi. Mereka semua lenyap dari hadapan Tia, X, dan Zero.

Tia terduduk karena sangat kelelahan. Semenjak datang beberapa hari yang lalu, baru kali ini dia bertarung segila itu. Tenaganya benar-benar terkuras semua.

"Nona, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya X yang tampak cemas. Sama seperti dulu yang selalu mencemaskan orang lain.

"Aku hanya... kelelahan," jawab Tia sambil memaksa senyum.

Zero menatap curiga pada Tia. "Kau bukan manusia, ya?"

Tia menatap heran. Ini sudah keduakalinya dirinya dianggap bukan manusia yang pastinya hanya karena dirinya bisa bertarung melebihi manusia pada umumnya. "Aku ini manusia. Murni," ucapnya yakin. "Kenapa di sini hanya karena melihat ada manusia yang bisa bertarung, dianggap sebagai bukan manusia?" gerutunya.

"Maaf, temanku bukan bermaksud menyinggungmu," kata X meminta maaf. "Soalnya baru kali ini ada manusia yang bisa bertarung sepertimu."

Tia terdiam sejenak. "Ya, baiklah. Aku memakluminya," sahutnya walaupun sebenarnya dia masih agak sakit hati. Masalahnya bisa saja dirinya dianggap alien nantinya.

Tia hendak berdiri. X segera mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis itu untuk membantunya berdiri. Tia meraih uluran tangannya dan berdiri dengan agak sempoyongan. Tia sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau sedari tadi X terus memperhatikan gelang yang dikenakannya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau akan ada serangan dari alien yang mirip manusia seperti ini," ujar Zero, menatap ke arah tempat para alien tadi berada. "Mereka lebih merepotkan dari musuh-musuh yang pernah kuhadapi sebelumnya."

"Kalau mau mendapat informasi mereka lebih lengkap, sebaiknya kita segera ke tempat evakuasi Resistance. Mereka punya banyak informasi mengenai para alien itu," saran Tia.

"Resistance?" Zero berbalik, menghadap Tia. "Kau... bersama mereka?"

"Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan nekat melawan seperti tadi," jawab Tia. "Lagipula salah satu ilmuan di sana merupakan orang yang membuat senjataku."

X masih terus memperhatikan gelang yang dikenakan Tia di tangan kanannya. Gelang yang tidak asing lagi baginya.

"X, ada apa?" tanya Zero yang baru menyadari kalau kawannya itu terlihat agak melamun.

X tidak menjawab pertanyaan Zero. Dia menatap ke arah Tia. "Kau ini... Tia, 'kan?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi serius.

Tia terkejut. X masih dapat mengenalinya? Sedangkan Zero malah menatap bingung.

"Gelangmu itu... Itu adalah gelang yang kuberikan pada Tia. Seabad yang lalu," lanjut X.

Tia menatap gelangnya. Ternyata benda itulah yang membuat X mengingatnya biarpun wajahnya kini sudah berubah. Dia kembali menatap X. Senyum tipis terpasang di wajahnya. "Ya, aku Tia," jawabnya. "Lama tidak jumpa, ya, Kak X."

Zero terlihat semakin bingung. "Kau Tia? Gadis kecil usil itu?"

Tia mendelik kesal pada Zero. "Siapa yang Kakak bilang 'usil', Kak Zero?"

Zero menyeringai sambil menatap Tia dengan tatapan kesal. "Ternyata memang si usil kecil. Ke mana saja kau selama ini, heh?" sindirnya.

"Kakak sendiri hilang ke mana di saat ada serangan ini, heh?" balas Tia.

Mereka saling menatap tajam. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Teguran X pun tidak ada yang didengar. Pertemuan kembali setelah lebih dari seratus tahun berlalu bagi X dan Zero, dan sekitar 3 tahun lalu bagi Tia, yang sama sekali tidak ada bagian yang mengharukan. Sampai akhirnya adu tatapan itu berhenti ketika sebuah mobil box putih berhenti tak jauh dari mereka. Lalu, keluarlah Ciel dan Lance serta beberapa Tentara Resistance dari mobil itu.

"Benar-benar X dan Zero," ujar Lance, masih tercengang.

Ciel hanya diam. Dia memang masih tercengang juga. Hanya saja lebih ke penampilan Zero yang terlihat berbeda dari yang ia ketahui selama ini.

"Kalian terlihat akrab," sambung Lance pura-pura tidak tahu, sambil berjalan menghampiri bersama Ciel dan Tentara Resistance.

"Kami sempat saling mengenal," kata X.

"Ya, sayangnya gadis ini dulu sama sekali tidak ada manis-manisnya," sahut Zero sekaligus meledek Tia.

"Setidaknya aku bukan pria yang pernah mengenakan pita merah jambu di rambutnya dan jalan dengan _pede_ ke mana-mana," balas Tia, membuka aib Zero yang sebenarnya merupakan hasil keusilannya dulu. Hanya karena sakit hati dicuekin terus.

Zero terdiam. Dia langsung melirik tajam ke arah Tia, tapi gadis itu malah membalas menatap tajam juga. Akhirnya adu tatap kembali terjadi lagi.

"Hei, sudahlah...," lerai X lagi.

"Mereka memang akrab, tapi dalam hal lain," ujar Lance yang mencoba menahan tawa melihat tingkah Tia dan Zero itu.

Ciel hanya tersenyum saja. Senyum yang tampak dipaksakan. Entah kenapa hatinya merasa tidak senang dengan pertemuannya kembali dengan Zero. Mungkin karena melihat Tia yang begitu akrab dengan Reploid itu?

Tia dan Zero akhirnya berhasil dilerai oleh X dengan sedikit "perjuangan". Dulunya dia juga yang suka melerai mereka bila bertengkar, terutama setelah Zero menangkap basah Tia hendak mengusilinya. Tapi, dia tidak menyangka kalau masih akan melerai mereka setelah berpisah lama.

"Cih, karena sudah jadi 'nenek', kau jadi semakin menyebalkan," ledek Zero.

Tia langsung meledak amarahnya. "Hei, siapa yang Kakak panggil 'nenek'? Aku ini baru 14 tahun!" bantahnya.

X dan Zero langsung menatap heran pada Tia.

"14? Tapi, sekarang sudah lebih dari 100 tahun sejak kau menghilang, 'kan?" tanya Zero.

Tia menghela nafas. Biarpun sudah menduga akan menjadi seperti sekarang, tapi tetap saja masalah itu sangatlah menyebalkan. Dia melirik ke arah Lance. "Lance, bantu aku menjelaskannya."

"Ya," sahut Lance.

Tia kembali menatap kedua kenalan lamanya itu. "Biarpun bagi Kak X dan Kak Zero sudah lebih dari seabad kita berpisah, tapi bagiku itu baru 3 tahun berlalu," ucapnya mulai menjelaskan. "Itu dikarenakan aku dari masa lalu. Awal abad 21. Aku ke sini menggunakan mesin waktu. Kalau tidak percaya, tanyakan saja pada Lance. Sebab karena dialah aku bisa berada di sini dan di masa seratus tahun yang lalu."

Yang lainnya pun menatap ke arah Lance dengan pikiran penuh tanda tanya.

"Apa itu benar, Lance?" tanya Ciel.

Lance tidak langsung menjawab. Dia masih diam untuk beberapa saat sebelum dia berbalik dan berjalan menuju mobil. "Akan kujelaskan dalam perjalanan," ujarnya tanpa berhenti berjalan ataupun melirik. "Kalau kujelaskan di sini, bisa-bisa kita menjadi sasaran serangan robot alien yang lain."

Semuanya akhirnya menaiki mobil dan mobil pun melaju dengan cepat meninggalkan arena pertarungan. Di saat mereka pergi, robot-robot alien yang berukuran kecil dan berbentuk lebih menyerupai mainan, bermunculan dan berkeliaran ke mana-mana.

Sepanjang perjalan, Lance menjelaskan semuanya mengenai kedatangan Tia yang berasal dari masa lalu. Dari dimulainya penelitian setelah mendapatkan pesan dari para alien, menemukan rambut yang membuatnya tahu kalau Tia memiliki DNA yang dicari, dan menemukan mesin waktu yang kini sudah hancur terkena serangan dari para alien.

"Jadi, kau sudah tahu kalau akan terjadi serangan ini?" tanya Ciel. "Kenapa kau tidak beritahu?"

"Memangnya ada yang mau mempercayai bahwa kita akan diserang alien yang selama ini dianggap hanya ada di cerita fiktif saja? Aku pasti akan dianggap gila. Menjadi ilmuan saja orang-orang yang 'normal' selalu menganggapku gila sebelum akhirnya aku bergabung dengan Resistance karena menganggap di sana orang-orangnya lebih menerima kelebihanku." ujar Lance.

Semuanya, kecuali Tia, hanya termenung. Hal itu memang benar. Alien selama ini dianggap hanyalah cerita tanpa kebenaran yang jelas. Orang-orang pasti akan menganggap seseorang yang mengatakan ada alien yang menyerang sebagai orang yang mencari perhatian.

X menatap ke arah Tia yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Kalau tidak salah, kau tadi bilang berasal dari abad 21, 'kan? Itu artinya kau berasal dari masa sekitar 200 tahun yang lalu. Apa tidak masalah kalau kau pulang nanti? Karena jarak waktunya terlalu jauh."

Tia menyandarkan badannya ke dinding mobil. "Kurasa tidak masalah. Tidak akan ada yang percaya dengan kisahku di masa depan ini. Aku punya hobi menulis cerita fiktif. Jadi semua orang yang berada di dekatku akan menganggap aku ini hanya terlalu imajinatif saja. Atau dianggap memiliki tingkat syok yang tinggi karena telah lama jauh dari keluarga. Memang akan sangat menyakitkan. Hanya saja aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa menahan diri bila sampai ada yang mengganggap aku bodoh atau sejenisnya karena mencertikan hal itu. Aku benci hal itu. Yang boleh mengataiku bodoh hanya orangtuaku saja karena aku memang tidak akan mungkin punya niat mau melukai orangtuaku hanya karena hal itu."

"Dalam 3 tahun kau malah menjadi mengerikan, Tia," ujar Zero yang berdiri di depannya.

"Sejak awal sifatku memang seperti ini. Bahkan sebelum datang ke masa depan," kata Tia. "Hanya saja dulu setiap kali aku merasa sakit hati, aku hanya memendamnya. Jarang kulampiaskan dengan adu fisik dikarenakan aku menyadari kalau aku lemah dalam hal fisik. Tapi, aku belum tahu apa yang akan terjadi bila sampai aku merasa sangat sakit hati di kondisiku yang sekarang karena semenjak kepulanganku sebelumnya, hal semacam itu tidak terjadi sampai aku tiba di sini."

Semuanya langsung diam. Tak ada yang bersuara. Yang ada di pikiran X dan Zero saat ini adalah... Tia benar-benar sudah menjadi mengerikan. Biarpun begitu, entah kenapa X masih bisa merasakan kalau Tia yang ada di hadapannya sekarang, tidak berbeda jauh dari yang ia kenal dulu.

"Lalu, Tia, apa keluargamu tidak mencemaskanmu kalau kau berada di sini?" tanya X, kembali membuka pembicaraan. "Mereka tahu kondisimu di sini?"

"Kalau cemas, aku rasa memang begitu. Tapi, kalau mengetahui keadaan tempatku berada sekarang, mereka sama sekali tidak tahu. Aku rasa membuat mereka tidak ingat kalau aku pernah hilang, sudah tidak bisa lagi." Tia melirik ke arah Lance.

"Karena kali ini alatnya telah rusak, aku tidak bisa membuat menghilangkan ingatan keluargamu kalau kau pernah hilang," ujar Lance. "Jadi kau akan disambut dengan penuh air mata bila kau pulang nanti."

"Iya, 'bila'," gumam Tia, murung.

X mengelus kepala Tia. "Jangan murung begitu. Kau pasti akan bisa pulang secepatnya," hiburnya.

Tapi, tetap saja Tia berwajah murung. Rasanya hal itu mustahil saat ini baginya.

* * *

-x-x-

* * *

Semua anggota Resistance benar-benar sangat tercengang ketika melihat X dan Zero yang datang. Tapi, mereka juga sangat senang dengan kedatangan mereka yang sudah dipastikan akan membantu mereka dalam melawan para alien, terutama Seven Apostles.

Setelah tiba, Tia diminta datang ke laboratorium Lance. Katanya ada sesuatu yang ingin diberikan padanya.

"Aku sudah melihat pertarunganmu tadi. Kelihatannya kau sedikit kesusahan saat mereka bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi," ujar Lance. "Ditambah lagi semua seranganmu tidak ada yang secepat kecepatan mereka."

"Ya, itu sebabnya mereka terkadang susah untuk diserang kalau tidak dihentikan terlebih dahulu gerakan mereka," sahut Tia. "Menggunakan Stun Snipe juga harus penuh perhitungan agar mereka bisa kena sebelum kembali bergerak."

"Sebelum kau datang, aku juga sudah menduga kalau kau tidak akan bisa menyaingi kecepatan mereka. Makanya aku sudah mempersiapkan alat ini." Lance mengambil sesuatu dari dalam lemari dan memperlihatkannya pada Tia. Sebuah ikat pinggang yang dipasang alat berbentuk seperti sepasang sayap pesawat, berwarna hitam dengan garis putih. Ukurannya juga cukup besar dan panjang.

"Sayap?" Tia menatap heran.

"Bukan, ini hanya alat agar kau setidaknya bisa menyaingi kecepatan mereka dalam bertarung. Lagipula ini dipakainya di pinggang. Para alien juga tidak seterusnya menggunakan kemampuan bergerak cepat mereka itu, 'kan? Mereka hanya menggunakannya di saat menghindar atau mengejar. Saat menyerang, mereka tidak menggunakannya," jelas Lance. "Sekarang, pakailah." Dia menyodorkan alat di tangannya itu pada Tia.

Walaupun masih merasa aneh, Tia tetap memakainya. Dia ikatkan sabuk alat itu di pinggangnya. Alatnya terasa cukup berat kalau dia masihlah manusia biasa.

"Akan kulatih dulu sebentar. Takut malah tidak bisa terkendali saat mengaktifkannya," kata Tia.

"Ya," sahut Lance.

Tia kemudian meninggalkan ruangan Lance. Dia berjalan di lorong tanpa memikirkan apa-apa sampai dia melewati papan tanda yang bahannya berkilau dan memantulkan wajahnya layaknya cermin. Dia terhenti di depan papan tanda itu. Dia diam memperhatikan wajahnya yang terpantul di papan tersebut.

"Sekilas... mirip Kak Zero," gumamnya. Dia terbayang penampilan Zero yang rambutnya juga diikat ekor kuda seperti dirinya. "Tapi... aku tidak mau terlihat seperti dia." Dia memegang sedikit rambutnya dan termenung. Lalu, kembali memperhatikan penampilan rambutnya itu. "Biarlah, aku tidak pandai menata rambut, kok."

Dia pun kembali berjalan.

* * *

-x-x-

* * *

"Ciel!"

Ciel berbalik ketika mendengar ada yang memanggilnya yang rupanya adalah X. Reploid biru itu berjalan menghampirinya.

"Apa kau melihat Tia?" tanya X.

"Tadi kulihat dia pergi ke ruangannya Lance," jawab Ciel.

"Lance? Untuk apa?"

"Sepertinya membicarakan perihal pertarungan tadi. Bagaimanapun Lance itu adalah orang yang menyediakan perlengkapan bertarung Tia dan dia juga tahu lebih banyak kondisi Tia yang sekarang."

"Benar juga, ya," sahut X. Wajahnya tampak cemas.

"Kau mencemaskannya?" tanya Ciel.

"Setelah tahu siapa dia yang sebenarnya, aku... jadi merasa Tia cukup tertekan karena terlibat pertarungan yang seharusnya tidak pernah dia alami. Yang sebelumnya juga... dia sempat terlihat begitu. Aku... tidak bisa melupakan wajahnya saat dia menangis ketika menyadari dirinya berada di area pertempuran. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi saat itu karena Mechaniloid yang menyerang saat itu telah rusak sebelum Maverick Hunter datang dan Tia ada di sana dalam keadaan mematung."

"Biarpun begitu, kalau kuperhatikan dia itu mungkin suka mementingkan kepentingan orang lain," kata Ciel. "Sewaktu pertama kali bertemu, dia pernah bilang kalau dia tidak ingin orang-orang di tempat tinggalnya terlibat. Itu memang dari jawaban bohong saat kutanyakan asalnya. Tapi, kalimat itu tidaklah bohong. Siapa pun pasti tidak ingin ada orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa yang terlibat masalah besar seperti ini. Apalagi itu dari masa lalu."

Mereka berdua mendadak hening sejenak sampai sebuah suara menyadarkan mereka.

"Kalian sedang apa?"

Terlihat Tia yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Namun, ada satu hal yang membuat X dan Ciel terkejut melihatnya.

"Kau menggunakan lensa kontak?" tanya X.

"Lensa kontak? Tidak," sangkal Tia bingung karena dibilang mengenakan lensa kontak. Orangtuanya saja melarangnya karena katanya akan membuat wajahnya terlihat aneh. "Memangnya ada yang aneh dengan mataku sehingga dikira pakai lensa kontak?"

"Warna matamu... berubah," jawab X sambil menunjuk mata Tia. "Jadi berwarna biru langit."

Tia terlihat semakin bingung sekaligus tidak percaya. Ciel segera mengeluarkan cermin kecil dari sakunya dan memberikannya pada Tia. Saat Tia melihat pantulan matanya di cermin, dia terkejut bukan main. Warna matanya seperti yang dikatakan X. Tapi, bagaimana bisa?

"LAAAANCE!"

* * *

-x-x-

* * *

Lance menatap bingung pada Tia yang terus cemberut semenjak datang kembali ke ruangannya. Kali ini X dan Ciel ikut untuk menemani Tia sekaligus ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada Tia itu.

"Kelihatannya itu merupakan efek samping dari obat penelitianku yang kuberikan padamu dulu. Aku tidak mengetahui kalau bisa membuatmu seperti itu. Tapi, tenang saja, itu tidak berbahaya," jelas Lance.

"Baguslah, karena kalau berbahaya bagiku, aku akan membunuhmu duluan!" ancam Tia.

Setelah diyakini tidak akan berbahaya, Tia akhirnya keluar dari ruangan Lance bersama Ciel dan X. Namun, Ciel langsung berpisah karena dia mau ke ruangan lain sehingga tinggal Tia dan X saja.

Tia masih terlihat cemberut walaupun sebenarnya dia suka dengan warna mata barunya itu. Hanya saja, bagaimana tanggapan yang lainnya? Karena sekilas dia juga merasa kalau matanya jadi aneh.

"Tenang saja. Matamu bagus, kok," hibur X, yang mengerti suasana hati Tia sekarang.

"Benar?" tanya Tia memastikan.

"Iya," sahut X.

"Baguslah...," gumam Tia lega.

"Lalu, kau mau ke mana sekarang?" tanya X.

Tia baru teringat tujuannya tadi. "Oh, aku mau latihan menggunakan alat baru di pinggangku ini. Kata Lance, ini bisa membantuku untuk menyaingi kecepatan para alien itu. Mengingat ini akan membuatku begerak sangat cepat, aku harus bisa mengendalikannya dulu. Nanti bisa-bisa aku malah nabrak sembarangan karena tidak bisa dikendalikan."

"Seperti _boost_, ya?"

"Kurasa begitu."

"Mau kutemani?" tawar X.

Tia langsung jadi berbinar-binar. "Kakak mau temani? Asyik! Kak X baik, deh," ucapnya senang sambil memeluk X.

X terkekeh pelan. "Kau ini... ternyata tidak berubah sama sekali, ya."

Tia melepas pelukannya. "Memangnya tidak boleh kalau aku tidak berubah?" Wajahnya jadi cemberut kembali.

"Sebenarnya tidak masalah buatku," ujar X. "Tapi, kudengar dari anggota Resistance yang lain, saat kau pertama kali datang, kau terlihat... dingin."

"Ng... Itu mungkin karena aku belum mengenal mereka. Kalau aku sudah mengenal mereka, sifat asliku akan keluar, kok," jelas Tia. "Selain itu, sekarang ada Kak X dan Kak Zero, 'kan?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau ada kami?" tanya X.

"Karena kalian termasuk teman-teman yang aku sangat sayangi," jawab Tia sambil tersenyum lebar.

X malah tersenyum tipis. "Dasar Tia." Dia mengetuk pelan kepala Tia.

Tia hanya merespon dengan terkekeh pelan. Kemudian mereka berjalan kembali.

* * *

-x-x-

* * *

Tia dan X pergi jauh dari tempat evakuasi Resistance setelah memberitahu Rouge. Mereka pergi keluar karena di tempat evakuasi tidak ada ruangan yang dianggap cukup luas dan karena latihannya di luar, mereka harus pergi jauh supaya tempat evakuasi Resistance tidak diketahui.

Setelah dirasa cukup jauh dari tempat persembunyian itu, latihan pun dimulai.

"Aku mulai, ya!" seru Tia, melambai pada X yang mengamati dari tempat yang agak jauh.

Gadis itu mulai berkonsentrasi. Dia memasang kuda-kuda dan menyalakan mesin pendorongnya yang ada di pinggangnya itu. Karena baru pertama kali, Tia benar-benar tidak dapat mengendalikannya. Alhasil, dia melesat dan menabrak X sampai mereka berdua terjatuh.

"Sudah kuduga gagal," keluh Tia sambil duduk. "Tapi, aku tidak menyangka bakal separah ini."

"Namanya juga percobaan pertama," kata X yang sudah berdiri duluan dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Tia. "Coba latihan lagi. Kau pasti bisa."

Latihan kembali dimulai. Setelah percobaan kesepuluh, barulah Tia dapat mengendalikannya. Tubuhnya sudah kotor karena terseret di tanah dan sekali lagi menabrak X yang sudah berdiri lebih jauh darinya.

"Akhirnya berhasil," ucap Tia lega. "Bergerak dengan kecepatan setinggi itu sangat sulit, ya."

"Setidaknya sekarang kau sudah berhasil," hibur X.

"Ya," sahut Tia senang.

Dari jauh, X secara tidak sengaja melihat seseorang datang yang rupanya adalah Zero.

"Aku cari ke mana-mana, ternyata ada di sini," ucapnya ketika tiba di dekat Tia dan X. "Sedang apa di sini?"

"Latihan," jawab Tia. "Aku dapat alat baru dari Lance. Karena masih belum terbiasa dengan kecepatan tinggi, aku harus latihan dulu."

Zero terus menatap lurus ke arah Tia. "Warna bola matamu berubah."

"Oh, ini karena efek samping obat yang diberikan Lance. Obat itu yang membuatku bisa bertarung seperti sekarang walaupun aku tidak tahu kapan dia memberikannya," jelas Tia.

Zero melirik ke arah gelang Tia. "Warnanya sama dengan gelangmu."

Tia langsung melihat gelangnya. "Benar juga. Sama."

"Sebaiknya kalian jangan terlalu lama di luar," pesan Zero. "Aku sudah melihat data penyerangan. Serangan para alien itu semakin meningkat setiap harinya. Dan hanya tinggal segelintir kota-kota dan desa-desa pedalaman di Bumi saja yang masih belum terjamah oleh mereka. Di sana banyak orang-orang evakuasi dari daerah sekitar. Dan sekarang Neo Arcadia menjadi sumber penyerangan dari para alien itu."

"Maksudmu Neo Arcadia dijadikan markas mereka?" tanya X.

"Begitulah," sahut Zero. "Mereka benar-benar memanfaatkan apa yang sudah kau kembangkan selama ini di tempat itu."

X menunduk sedih. Tia masih kurang mengerti apa yang disedihkan X.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan? Aku masih kurang mengerti," tanya Tia.

Tanpa sempat X cegah, Zero sudah mulai menjelaskan. "Neo Arcadia adalah tempat yang X bangun dulu agar Reploid dan manusia bisa hidup berdampingan. Hanya saja, karena X menyegel Dark Elf, keadaan Neo Arcadia menjadi kacau dan diperparah dengan munculnya tiruannya. Sekarang, di mana Neo Arcadia seharusnya sudah aman, ternyata malah diserang oleh alien. Semua fasilitas yang X gunakan dulu saat Perang Maverick dan perang setelah itu, dimanfaatkan menyeluruh oleh para alien itu."

Tia terpaku. "Perang Maverick? Apakah perang itu... disebabkan oleh... Paman Sigma?"

"Kau tahu?" tanya Zero heran. Setahunya Tia sudah pergi sebelum Sigma mulai berulah.

"Sebab aku mendengarnya. Aku mendengar apa yang dibicarakan oleh Paman Sigma mengenai perang yang ingin dia timbulkan," jelas Tia. "Aku juga mendengar suara Storm Eagle dan Chill Pinguin saat Paman Sigma membicarakannya. Aku ingin memberitahu kalian, tapi... aku keburu dipulangkan oleh Lance. Ilmuan itu hanya ingin membuatku mau kembali ke masa depan untuk membantu. Tapi, aku malah dibawa ke masa yang lebih jauh. Di mana semua itu sudah terjadi. Dan di mana aku mendengar kalau kalian sudah tidak ada."

Semuanya menjadi hening. Hanya suara angin yang terdengar di antara pepohonan. Bisa terlihat Tia merasa sangat bersalah karena tidak dapat memberitahu tentang rencana Sigma saat itu.

X kembali mengelus kepala Tia, orang yang seharusnya tidak mengalami semua ini. Lalu, disandarkannya kepala gadis itu di bahunya. Berharap itu dapat menenangkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Semua ini bukan salahmu," bisik X.

Tia hanya menunduk saja. Menatap ke bawah.

* * *

-x-x-

* * *

Hari sudah sangat larut. Tapi, Tia sama sekali tidak merasa mengantuk. Dia terus saja terjaga di kamarnya yang kecil yang hanya ada sebuah tempat tidur, sebuah meja, dan kamar mandi sekaligus toilet yang kecil. Karena sama sekali tidak merasa kantuk, dia memutuskan keluar saja dari kamar.

Ketika pintu terbuka, dia melihat X sedang berdiri di depan pintu dengan tangan seperti hendak mengetuk.

"Kak X?"

X hanya tersenyum malu saja.

* * *

-x-x-

* * *

Tia dan X berjalan di lorong dengan perlahan.

"Kau tidak bisa tidur?" tanya X.

"Begitulah," jawab Tia. "Semenjak tiba di sini beberapa hari yang lalu, aku juga sulit tidur. Rasanya menyiksa."

"Kondisi sekarang memang tidak bisa membuat siapa pun tenang, ya," ujar X. "Jadi teringat saat kau tidak bisa tidur dulu. Aku jadi harus menemanimu sampai kau tidur."

Wajah Tia memerah. "Sudahlah. Jangan mengingatkanku akan hal itu, Kak. Aku ini sudah besar sekarang. Dan itu memalukan kalau diceritakan sekarang. Lagipula biarpun aku menganggap Kak X sebagai kakakku, tetap tidak mengubah kenyataan kalau Kak X bukan kakakku. Sama sekali tidak ada hubungan keluarga. Nanti orang bisa berpikiran yang macam-macam."

"Benar juga," sahut X. Dia baru menyadari hal itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kak X ini dibuat oleh siapa, sih?" tanya Tia tiba-tiba. Mengubah topik pembicaraan. "Aku penasaran dengan orang yang bisa membuat Kakak seperti ini."

X berhenti melangkah. Tia pun ikut berhenti.

"Kau mau tahu?" tanya X.

"Tentu saja."

X menatap ke arah lain. "Orang itu hanya kutemui sebentar saja. Tapi, aku sangat ingat dengan jelas wajah dan juga namanya."

"Lalu?" Tia semakin penasaran.

"Namanya... Dr. Light, Thomas Light."

Tia mematung dengan ekspresi sangat terkejut. X sampai bingung dengan reaksi Tia itu.

"Tho-Thomas Light? Kakak tidak bercanda?" tanya Tia masih memasang ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Thomas Light itu... temanku...," jawab Tia.

Kini malah X yang terkejut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode 3**

* * *

X menatap tidak percaya. Dr. Light temannya Tia? Tapi, sebenarnya tidak mengherankan juga. Sebab Tia berasal dari masa lalu, sekitar 200 tahun yang lalu. Dia pasti bertemu dengan Dr. Light yang dipastikan masihlah muda atau setidaknya sebaya dengan Tia. Apa ini hanya suatu kebetulan saja?

"Hmm... Kalau Kak X memang dibuat oleh Thomas Light, itu artinya secara tidak langsung Kak X adalah 'anak'-nya. Dan itu artinya... aku...," Tia menatap ke arah X, "harus dipanggil 'Bibi'?"

X jadi menahan tawa. Rasanya sungguh lucu kalau memanggil Tia dengan sebutan seperti itu. Masalahnya biarpun Tia dari masa lalu, tetap saja Tia yang ada di hadapannya sekarang barulah berusia 14 tahun. Beda dengan dirinya yang sudah berumur lebih dari 200 tahun. Pasti Tia tidak akan menerima dipanggil demikian.

"Jangan ketawa! Itu tidak lucu!" bentak Tia kesal.

"Maaf, soalnya lucu saja membayangkannya," ujar X yang masih menahan tawa, yang akhirnya meledak juga tawanya.

Wajah Tia semakin cemberut. Tapi, kalau diperhatikan X memang memiliki kemiripan dengan Thomas Light yang dikenalnya. Biarpun dari segi wajah memang tidak ada mirip-miripnya. Gaya bicara, keramahannya, pengertiannya, dan masih banyak lagi yang mirip dengannya. Tia pun tersenyum tipis.

"Ternyata buah itu memang jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya," ujarnya sambil berjalan pergi.

X berhenti tertawa. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya bingung.

Tia menengok sedikit ke belakang. "Rahasia," jawabnya sambil menjulurkan lidah. Lalu, dia pun berlari pergi.

"Hei, kasih tahu. Ayo, kasih tahu!" pinta X sambil berlari mengejar Tia.

"Tidak akan~"

Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, X memang mirip dengan Thomas Light yang Tia kenal sebagai ilmuan jenius dengan berbagai temuan alatnya yang menganggumkan. Beserta rekan kerjanya yang juga Tia rasa tidak kalah jenius. Dia bahkan merasa kalau rekannya Thomas itu juga sebenarnya bisa saja membuat robot yang sama dengan yang dibuat Thomas Light. Hanya saja robot seperti apa yang dibuat oleh rekan ilmuan itu? Apakah robot itu ada di dekatnya saat ini? Robot yang dibuat oleh... Albert Wily.

* * *

-x-x-

* * *

Ketika pagi menjelang, Tia masih asyik menceritakan tentang Thomas Light yang dikenalnya pada X yang memang penasaran seperti apa Dr. Light saat masih muda. Maklum saja, dia sendiri juga hanya mengalami pertemuan singkat dengan 'orangtua'-nya itu. Tidak heran 'kan kalau dia penasaran. Tia bercerita sambil berjalan.

"Kami bertemu saat ada kunjungan ke sekolah. Waktu itu aku memang bisa dibilang dingin padanya. Namun, setelah berbicara sebentar, kami jadi akrab biarpun saat itu aku masih tidak begitu perhatian padanya. Bisa dibilang Tom itu punya sifat yang tidak beda jauh dengan Kak X. Tapi, untunglah sifat cerobohnya itu tidak menurun pada Kak X."

X menatap heran. "Ceroboh?"

"Iya, setiap kali datang ke rumahku, 'hobi'-nya suka terpeleset di kolam ikan belakang rumahku. Dia hanya beberapa kali selamat dari kecerobohannya itu karena ada temannya yang saat itu bersamanya. Jadi, bisa menyelamatkannya."

"Temannya itu siapa?"

"Namanya Albert Wily. Orangnya pendiam sekali. Dingin malah. Seperti... Seperti...," Tia mulai merasa menyadari sesuatu. "Seperti Kak Zero..."

"Dia mirip Zero?"

Tia tiba-tiba memegang tangan X. Dengan kemampuannya mengendalikan berbagai alat yang memiliki unsur elektronik, dia memeriksa seluruh tubuh X. Dia bisa merasakan kalau X memiliki ciri khas yang hanya dibuat oleh Thomas Light. Itu artinya X memang dibuat oleh Thomas Light. Albert Wily juga setahunya memiliki ciri khas sendiri pada alat buatannya biarpun semirip apa pun dengan yang dibuat oleh Thomas Light. Dia baru ingat hal itu sekarang.

Baginya ini mungkin masih sebatas dugaan. Thomas dan Albert menurutnya sebenarnya bisa membuat alat yang sama, namun masing-masing memiliki ciri khas yang hampir tak terlihat. Albert juga sebenarnya merupakan rival berat dari Thomas. Apa yang dibikin oleh Thomas, juga dibikin olehnya. Itu artinya kalau Thomas Light membuat X, pasti Albert Wily juga membuat robot yang serupa. Tapi, siapa atau apa yang dibuatnya?

"Ada apa, Tia?" tanya X bingung.

"Tidak, aku hanya memastikan kalau Kak X memang dibuat oleh Tom. Ternyata ciri khas dari Tom itu memang tidak akan hilang dari hasil karyanya," jelas Tia.

Suara dencingan langkah Reploid terdengar dari arah mereka datang. Mereka menengok dan melihat Zero mendekat.

"Lagi-lagi kalian berdua keluyuran. Merepotkan tau mencari kalian terus," gerutu Zero.

Tiba-tiba Tia menggenggam tangan Zero yang membuat Zero kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Zero agak membentak karena kaget.

Tak lama kemudian, perlahan Tia melepaskan genggamannya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Kau kenapa, Tia?" tanya Zero bingung.

Tia tidak menjawab. Dia malah berbalik tanya, "Kak Zero, apakah Kakak dibuat oleh Albert Wily?"

X langsung tercengang. Zero dibuat oleh rekan pembuatnya? Zero sendiri tidak kalah terkejut. Selama ini dia tidak begitu tahu siapa yang telah membuatnya. Semuanya terlihat samar dalam ingatannya. Tapi, kalau Tia mengatakan hal seperti itu...

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?" tanya Zero. "Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu siapa yang telah membuatku."

"Soalnya Kak Zero memiliki ciri khas yang hanya bisa dibuat oleh Albert Wily," jawab Tia. "Aku mengenal Thomas Light, orang yang membuat Kak X, dan juga Albert Wily, orang yang kurasa sebenarnya memiliki kejeniusan yang sama dengan Thomas Light. Kami memang belum lama berteman, tapi aku sudah mengetahui cukup banyak tentang mereka. Terutama tentang semua penemuan yang mereka buat. Mereka memang bisa membuat sesuatu yang sama persis, tapi tidak bisa menghilangkan ciri khas mereka masing-masing. Aku sudah memeriksa Kak X. Di tubuh Kak X memang terdapat bagian yang merupakan ciri khas Thomas Light yang Kak X sudah ketahui sebagai pembuatnya. Dan Kak Zero memiliki ciri khas yang dimiliki oleh Albert Wily dan aku sangat tahu itu."

Zero hanya terdiam. Benarkah orang yang bernama Albert Wily itu merupakan orang yang membuatnya. Tapi, itu masih tidak membuktikan kalau hal itu benar.

"Lagipula dari segi sifat, Kak Zero juga mirip dengannya," sambung Tia yang kontan membuat suasana mendadak hening.

"Mirip?" tanya Zero tak percaya.

"Sangat. Kak X saja sifatnya mirip sekali dengan Tom."

Zero langsung berbalik. "Sayangnya itu sama sekali tidak membuatku yakin kalau orang itu memang adalah pembuatku."

"Halah, ayah dan anak memang sama saja. Keras kepalanya juga sama," umpat Tia yang untungnya tidak terdengar.

Biarpun Zero memang tidak tahu siapa yang membuatnya, tapi Tia yakin Albert Wily memang merupakan orang yang membuat Zero. Hal itulah yang mungkin membuat X dan Zero dekat seperti kedua "ayah" mereka.

Di masa lalu bertemu dengan "ayah". Di masa depan bertemu dengan "anak". Tia jadi merasa dirinya memang ditakdirkan untuk tetap di sekitar mereka.

* * *

-x-x-

* * *

Suasana mendadak berubah tegang ketika Tia, X, dan Zero tiba di ruang operator. Di sana mereka mendapat informasi kalau daerah evakuasi lain telah diserang. Ada tiga daerah yang diserang dan semuanya dalam keadaan sangat berbahaya. Dan yang menyerang adalah anggota dari Seven Apostles.

"Mereka sudah mengetahui daerah-daerah yang menjadi tempat evakuasi," kata Ciel.

"Menurutku mereka bukan cuma sekedar menyerang. Mereka terlihat seperti mencari sesuatu," kata Lance.

"Mencari apa?" tanya X.

"Itu yang belum diketahui," jawab Lance.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk membahas hal ini lebih lanjut. Sebaiknya kita segera bertindak sebelum semua bertambah parah," kata Zero. "X, Tia, kita berangkat."

"Baik, Pak Wily!" sahut Tia, main-main saja sebenarnya.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Zero terlihat tidak begitu senang mendengarnya.

"Ah... Ayam goreng enak!" ucap Tia sambil berbalik. Pura-pura tidak dengar.

Tapi, Zero masih berwajah kusut setelah mendengar panggilan baru Tia barusan untuknya itu.

* * *

-x-x-

* * *

Tia, X, dan Zero berpisah. Karena sekarang mereka akan bertarung sendiri-sendiri di tempat yang berjarak cukup jauh, akan sangat beresiko besar bila musuh sampai memanggil teman-temannya yang lain. Tapi, mereka harus mengambil resiko itu karena mereka sendiri tidak punya bantuan lain yang bisa membantu mereka. Para Tentara Resistance sendiri jumlahnya sangat sedikit sehingga hanya bisa menjaga tempat evakuasi Resistance.

Langkah Tia terhenti ketika dia melihat kondisi tempat evakuasi yang ia kunjungi. Semuanya hancur. Orang-orang berlarian menyelamatkan diri dengan sangat panik. Kepanikan semakin bertambah ketika gelombang tebasan lewat dan memotong pepohonan yang dilewatinya. Lalu, meledak ketika menghantam tebing sebuah bukit kecil. Orang-orang yang di dekat ledakan jadi terhempas.

Tia melihat ke arah datangnya gelombang itu. Terlihat MEFE yang terlihat serius dengan apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Cengkeraman tangan Tia pada Rock Cannon semakin kuat. Wanita itu benar-benar tidak dapat dibiarkan lagi.

"Cih! Di mana, sih, _dia_? Bikin susah saja," gerutu MEFE. "Bos juga kenapa musti menyimpan di tempat yang dia sendiri tidak ketahui pasti."

Secara tak sengaja MEFE melihat Tia yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam dan dingin. Penuh amarah. MEFE jadi semakin cemberut.

"Tugas belum selesai... Sekarang malah ada penghalang," keluhnya.

Tia berhenti melangkah. Diubahnya Rock Cannon menjadi Rock Blade. Kemudian dalam sekejap dia menghilang. MEFE terkejut melihatnya. Dan tanpa disadari, Tia sudah berada di atasnya sambil berancang menebas. Ketika pedang ditebas, MEFE masih sempat menghindarinya dan langsung menjauh. Pedang itu jadi menghancurkan tempat pijakannya itu.

"Mustahil! Bagaimana kau bisa bergerak secepat itu sekarang?" MEFE menatap tidak percaya.

Tia mencabut Rock Blade yang tertancap di tanah. "Bukan urusanmu," desisnya. "Sekarang... aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kabur lagi!"

Api biru muncul di mata kirinya. Tapi, itu tidak membuat MEFE mundur. Wanita ungu itu malah memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

"Coba saja," desisnya, menantang. "Kebetulan aku sedang jenuh sekarang karena misi konyol dari atasanku."

Tia dan MEFE berlari maju dan saling mengadu senjata mereka.

* * *

-x-x-

* * *

X berhenti berlari dan memperhatikan sekitarnya. Tempat evakuasi yang ditujunya sudah sepi. Tidak ada seorang pun di sana, baik manusia maupun Reploid. Kelihatannya semua penghuninya berhasil menyelamatkan diri dari serangan. X merasa lega akan hal itu.

"Apa yang kau legakan, heh?"

X langsung mencari sumber suara yang berasal dari atas salah satu atap mobil. Di sana berdiri pemuda berambut perak pendek dengan pakaian dominan hijau hitam putih.

"LLWO...," desis X.

"Jangan tertipu dengan yang kau lihat saat ini," kata LLWO dengan lagaknya yang dingin. "Tempat ini sudah sepi bukan karena para penghuninya telah pergi, melainkan... karena aku telah membunuh melenyapkan mereka semua jauh hari sebelumnya."

X langsung syok berat. Dilenyapkan? Semua?

"Aku tidak menyangka kalian belum mengetahuinya. Lamban sekali," ledek LLWO. "Pantas tidak ada tanggapan dari kalian selama ini."

X mengepalkan kuat tangannya. Amarahnya sudah memuncak. "Kau benar-benar tidak punya perasaan!" bentaknya.

"Untuk apa aku mengasihani mereka? Mereka... sama sekali tidak ada gunanya untukku."

X semakin geram. Diubahnya tangan kanannya menjadi X-Buster yang langsung dibidikkan ke arah LLWO dan menembaknya. Namun, LLWO juga menembak sehingga tembakan keduanya saling bertabrakan dan meledak, menimbulkan asap hitam yang lenyap dengan cepat karena tertiup angin.

"Kau menantang? Sebaiknya jangan menyesalinya nanti," ujar LLWO.

"Tidak bila aku bisa mengalahkanmu!" teriak X, yang berlari maju ke arah LLWO.

LLWO membidikkan senjatanya dan ditembakan ke arah X. Dengan mudah X menghindari semua tembakannya sambil tetap terus berlari maju. Hal itu membuat LLWO sedikit tercengang karena kecepatan X bertambah dari pertarungan sebelumnya. Ketika sudah dekat, X melompat dan membidikkan X-Buster ke arah LLWO yang hanya diam menatap. Dia menembak. Bola energi yang keluar meledak di tempat LLWO berdiri. Namun, ketika asap menghilang, pemuda alien itu tidak ada.

X mendarat di atas atap mobil. Wajahnya terlihat kecewa karena gagal mengenai LLWO.

"Tadi itu cukup mengesankan."

X berbalik dan melihat LLWO yang kini bertukar tempat dengannya. Tadinya di atap mobil, kini berdiri di permukaan tanah.

"Kurasa aku akan menanganimu sebentar sebelum melanjutkan tugasku," sambung LLWO, membidikkan senjatanya ke arah X.

* * *

-x-x-

* * *

Dalam perjalanan menuju tempat evakuasi, Zero bertemu dengan para penghuni tempat evakuasi tersebut. Mereka semua berbondong-bondong pergi menyelamatkan diri. Tapi, salah satu dari mereka mengatakan kalau masih ada yang tertinggal di tempat evakuasi. Tanpa buang waktu, Zero segera ke tempat tujuannya.

Setibanya di sana, dia menemukan moster tunggangan si wanita alien jingga sedang memunggunginya. Terlihat sedang melakukan sesuatu. Entah kenapa Zero tidak mau mengetahui apa yang dilakukan makhluk itu. Pastinya yang dilakukan makhluk itu bukanlah hal yang bagus.

"Ternyata kau yang datang."

Zero langsung berbalik dan menemukan si wanita jingga, SZZU, berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Kupikir gadis hitam itu yang akan datang," sambung SZZU.

"Kenapa kau berharap dia yang datang?" tanya Zero sambil memegang ganggang pedangnya yang terdapat di punggungnya.

"Karena dia unik," jawab SZZU. "Dia itu manusia, tapi dapat menandingi kami. Tidak peduli kemampuannya itu adalah asli miliknya atau ada campur tangan orang lain."

"Lalu, apa tujuanmu dan teman-temanmu yang lain menyerang daerah evakuasi?" tanya Zero lagi.

"Pertama, aku tidak tahu kalau tempat ini adalah daerah evakuasi. Aku dan yang lainnya hanya di minta datang ke daerah ini tanpa tahu ada penghuninya. Kedua, karena merasa terganggu, makanya aku menyerang mereka. Jadi, kelihatannya seperti tujuan kami adalah menyerang tempat ini. Padahal bukan," jelas SZZU.

"Dan tujuan sebenarnya?"

SZZU menyeringai. "Tidak akan kuberitahu," jawabnya dengan wajah tenang. "Tapi, nanti juga kalian akan tahu."

Wanita jingga itu menghilang dan muncul di atas monster tunggangannya yang sudah menghadap ke arah Zero. Saat berbalik, secara tidak sengaja, Zero melihat potongan kain dan potongan logam yang seperti digigit di belakang monster itu. Reploid merah itu tercengang.

_Makhluk itu... memakan..._

"Kau pasti sudah bisa menebak apa yang dilakukan oleh CKRY," kata SZZU. "Ya, dia memakan semua yang menjadi lawannya ketika mereka kalah. Yang sebelumnya kalian beruntung karena bisa membuat kami kewalahan dan memilih mundur. Kalau tidak, kalian akan menjadi santapannya saat itu."

Zero semakin terdiam. Makhluk itu benar-benar monster yang menyeramkan. Kalau begini, mau tidak mau dia harus bisa menang. Tidak boleh seperti sebelumnya. Tidak boleh membiarkan mereka pergi.

SZZU menarik keluar pedangnya dari sarungnya. Tangan kirinya memegang rantai pengekang. "Bersiaplah untuk menjadi santapannya," desisnya.

* * *

-x-x-

* * *

Tia merubah kembali senjatanya menjadi Rock Cannon dan ditembakkan meriamnya itu ke arah MEFE. Namun, wanita ungu itu berhasil berlari tanpa mengenai satupun tembakan Tia. Ketika tembakan Tia berhenti, saat itu juga MEFE menebaskan kapaknya dan melesatkan gelombang tebasan yang mengarah ke Tia dengan sangat cepat.

Dengan alat _boost_ yang berada di pinggangnya sekarang, Tia dapat menghindarinya dan kembali menembak MEFE. Tapi, tetap saja MEFE dapat menghindarinya lagi.

"Biarpun kau sudah bertambah cepat, tetap saja laju senjatamu itu lambat," ledek MEFE. "Aku sudah bisa membaca setiap gerakanmu sekarang walaupun di awal pertemuan tadi aku memang kewalahan. Sekarang kau bukan lagi ancaman!"

Tia mendengus kesal. Alien itu benar-benar membuatnya ingin sekali menghabisinya secepatnya. Tapi, kalau pertarungan terus berjalan seperti sekarang, dirinya akan mudah dikalahkan.

MEFE kembali memasang kuda-kuda bertarung. "Sekarang, akan kuselesai..."

Sebuah benda berbentuk seperti grim reaper dengan badan berupa peti logam, muncul dari dalam tanah, tepat di belakang MEFE. Wanita alien itu menengok ke belakang dan dalam sekejap dia masuk ke dalam peti grim reaper itu. Tia sampai mematung melihatnya.

Suara MEFE yang memberontak di dalam dapat terdengar jelas dan sedikit demi sedikit mulai memelan. Sampai akhirnya sama sekali tidak terdengar. Makhluk logam itu juga hanya diam saja setelah memasukkan MEFE ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" gumam Tia tidak mengerti.

* * *

-x-x-

* * *

X terus berlari secepat yang ia bisa karena dikejar oleh bola-bola energi milik LLWO. Bola-bola itu awalnya bergerak perlahan, namun tiba-tiba menjadi cepat sehingga sulit untuk dihindari. Untunglah tidak ada yang berhasil mengenai X satu pun karena dia bisa memperhitungkan kapan harus bergerak menghindari bola-bola itu.

Setelah semua bola-bola itu lenyap, X berhenti berlari. Akan tetapi, saat itu juga LLWO muncul di hadapannya dengan moncong senjatanya mengarah ke arah X. Dia menembak dan X pun terhempas, namun berhasil bertahan berdiri biarpun terseret cukup jauh.

"Makhluk Bumi memang tidak berguna, ya. Baik manusia ataupun Reploid. Lemah!" cerca LLWO.

X hanya bisa menggeram marah.

Tiba-tiba peti grim reaper muncul dari dalam tanah di belakang LLWO dan dalam sekejap memasukkan pria itu ke dalam peti di badannya. X tertegun.

"Apa itu?"

* * *

-x-x-

* * *

Zero berlari maju sambil menebaskan saber-nya. Pedangnya itu ditahan oleh CKRY dengan tangannya dan menghempaskannya dengan mudah. Sama sekali tidak ada goresan. Zero terseret cukup jauh ke belakang.

"Cih! Makhluk menyusahkan!" umpat Zero.

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa melukai CKRY dengan mudah, Reploid," kata SZZU. "Sekarang giliranku untuk menyerangmu!" Dia memukul-mukul CKRY dengan pedangnya, namun monster itu malah terlihat senang diperlakukan seperti itu. "Ayo, maju!"

CKRY bergerak maju dengan cepat. Tapi, Zero tetap di tempat dan malah memasang posisi kuda-kuda, bersiap menerima serangan. SZZU juga siap menebaskan pedangnya. Begitu dirasa sudah cukup dekat, secara mendadak Zero melesat maju, membuat SZZU jadi kaget dan pergerakannya jadi kacau. Zero menebaskan pedangnya dengan kuat dan cepat pada CKRY. Monster itu langsung tersungkur dan SZZU jadi terlempar lebih jauh ke depan. Gadis itu terguling-guling cukup jauh. Pedangnya juga sudah terlempar entah ke mana.

Zero berbalik sambil menatap dingin musuh-musuhnya itu. CKRY tidak lagi bergerak. Sedangkan SZZU meringis kesakitan. Wanita jingga itu menatap kesal pada Zero.

"Seharusnya tidak seperti ini," umpatnya.

"Kau terlalu meremehkan lawanmu, alien," cerca Zero.

SZZU semakin kesal.

Peti grim reaper muncul dari dalam tanah dan langsung menyambar SZZU masuk ke dalam peti yang merupakan badannya. Zero terbelalak melihat sosok yang muncul itu. Tidak terdengar ada perlawanan dari SZZU dari dalam peti itu.

Peti grim reaper itu bergerak menghadap ke arah lain. Lalu, dia menembakkan cahaya hijau dari matanya ke arah tersebut. Bukan hanya yang berada di tempat Zero, di tempat Tia dan X juga sama. Peti grim reaper itu menghadap ke arah yang sama dan menembakkan cahaya hijau ke satu titik.

Zero menatap ke arah cahaya ditembakkan. Dia memiliki firasat tidak enak tentang tempat itu. Dia pun segera ke sana. X dan Tia juga segera ke tempat tersebut untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi di sana atau ada apa di sana.

Zero tiba terlebih dahulu. Di ujung cahaya hijau yang ditembakkan itu, dia menemukan semacam gambar lingkaran besar berwarna hijau dengan simbol-simbol yang tidak dimengerti. Dari tengah lingkaran, Reploid merah itu melihat ada yang keluar dari dalam tanah secara perlahan. Seorang gadis berpakaian Gothic Loli serba hitam dengan aura hijau yang menyelimutinya. Dia juga mengenakan _legging_ yang dihias dengan mawar hijau di bagian ujungnya. Di kepalanya terdapat tanduk logam berwarna hijau dan juga kain cadar pengantin. Di bagian punggungnya terdapat rangka logam membentuk rangka sayap berwarna hijau. Kedua tangannya mengenakan sarung tangan logam seperti yang dikenakan oleh MEFE yang bagian ujung jarinya berwarna hijau. Gadis itu dalam keadaan menunduk di antara kedua kakinya yang dilipat merapat ke dada. Zero tidak dapat melihat wajahnya karena hal itu.

Kemudian, gadis itu menurunkan kakinya yang bersepatu hak hitam yang bagian bawahnya berwarna hijau dan berdiri tegak. Terdapat pita hitam yang melingkar di kakinya itu. Dia mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. Zero kembali terbelalak saat melihat wajah gadis itu yang mulai terlihat jelas. Kemudian gadis itu membuka matanya. Terlihatlah matanya yang berwarna hijau menyala dengan sorot yang datar dan dingin.

Secara tidak sadar Zero mengucapkan, "Iris..."

X dan Tia baru tiba tak lama kemudian. Mereka juga langsung dikejutkan dengan sosok gadis beraura hijau itu.

"Iris?" X menatap tidak percaya.

"Kakak tahu gadis itu?" tanya Tia.

"Ya, dia dulunya pernah menjadi Navigator di Maverick Hunter," jelas X. "Tapi, setahuku Iris sudah... tewas..."

X menatap ke arah Zero yang masih mematung di tempat. Reploid merah itu benar-benar sangat terkejut dengan kemunculan gadis itu. Gadis yang seharusnya telah tewas di tangannya.

Suara tawa gadis kecil tiba-tiba terdengar menggema di sekitar. Setelah dicari-cari, asal suara tersebut berasal dari atas gadis yang diyakini Iris itu. Sebuah robot berbentuk segi enam berwarna merah jambu dan terdapat sayap di kedua sisinya melayang turun di dekat Iris. Di atas robot itu terlihat seorang gadis kecil berambut dan bermata merah jambu bertudung hitam dengan pakaian yang serba hitam bergaris merah jambu. Di atas kepalanya terdapat benda membentuk kuping kelinci. Kedua tangannya adalah tangan mekanik dengan 3 jari yang panjangnya hampir sejajar dengan telapak kakinya.

Tia, X, dan Zero sudah tahu siapa itu dari data Resistance walaupun baru kali ini bertemu. Salah satu dari Seven Apostles, XNFE.

"Mereka mudah sekali, ya, dibodohi," ejek XNFE yang ditujukan pada 3 anggota Seven Apostles yang telah masuk ke dalam peti grim reaper. "Mau saja datang ke tempat persembahan. Dengan masuknya mereka ke Dead Case, mereka membuka segel yang menguncinya. Kuperkenalkan, Dead Master atau mungkin di antara kalian ada yang mengenalnya sebagai... Iris."

Sekarang terbukti sudah kalau gadis itu memang Iris. Zero semakin terguncang saja dengan kenyataan itu. Membuatnya teringat kembali dengan kesalahannya dulu di mana dirinya tidak dapat menghentikan Iris tanpa membunuhnya. Apakah hal itu harus terulang lagi sekarang? Sebab Iris sepenuhnya berada di pihak musuh.

Iris memunculkan sabit besar berwarna hitam di tangan kanannya. Lalu, dari dalam tanah, tepat di kedua sisi gadis itu muncul dua tengkorak raksasa yang diselimuti aura hijau. Kedua tengkorak itu melayang di udara.

"Selamat 'bersenang-senang', ya." XNFE melayang pergi bersama robot yang dinaikinya.

Sekarang yang berhadapan dengan Tia, X, dan Zero hanyalah Iris yang kini menjadi Dead Master.


End file.
